Babysitting Is'nt supposed to be this dangerous
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: Luppi is left to babysit the new arrancar! How will he handle? Will he be able to keep his cool with the other around?


I sincerely love this couple! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THAT'S MY PHILOSOPHY!

Summary: Luppi sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time, why did he have to be the one babysitting the new arrancar. He had to admit, the kid was cute, maybe too cute for his liking.

Bleach is not mine, but you already new that!

Luppi sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time, why did he, of all people, have to baby-sit the new arrancar? He had to admit, the kid was cute. The first time he saw the little one, he was blinded by his bright blond hair. And when the little thing tried to speak, he, un-admittedly, felt a twinge of hate surge forward at Aizen for having taken everything away from this boy, the boy who deserved to speak.

Luppi pushed those thoughts away as he walked down the hall into Wonderweiss's room. Arrancar weren't supposed to feel, so why did he feel that way. The feeling he got was unusual and foreign to him, it was warm and made him want to hug the nearest person. Which, was a feeling you shouldn't have in Las Noches. (a/n What's up with the word 'feel'?)

As he entered the room, he noticed something unusual, it wasn't white like all the other rooms. It was a mixture of colours. And in the middle of it all, stood Wonderweiss, admiring what he had done. Luppi sighed knowing the first few weeks were going to be a challenge for him. He made his way to the nearest chair and pulled out his iPod, believe it or not, he liked a few songs of Good Charlotte. And of course, there just HAD to be their cover if I want candy on his mp3. He turned the volume up a little, just enough so he could tune out Wonderweiss's 'painting.' he looked up after a few minutes to see Wonderweiss staring curiously at him, his face was covered in bright purple paint. The sight made Luppi giggle a little. 'Wait, did I just giggle, and at Wonderweiss? Wow I need to train more.' But, before he could thnk any further, Wonderweiss had flung himself at him, successfully covering the sexta in a purple colour. Wonderweiss giggled at his antics." Yeah, real cute kid." Luppi muttered.

The next day went off without a hitch. Except, Wonderweiss practically GLOMPED Luppi. 'Whats with this kid? Not that it's not cute- Wait what did I just say? I REALLY need to get away. Maybe if I act anti sociaal, he'll leave me alone.' Luppi thought a Wonderweiss swung his sword. The kid was already trying to fight, 'The kid has guts.' Luppi thought with a little too much admiration for his liking. Time to put his plan in action. As soon a Wonderweiss turned his head Luppi's way, the arrancar tuned him out in a rude way. This continued all day. But, unfortunately for Luppi, Wonderweiss had fallen in love with the sexta, and when the Anti social act got to its worst, the young blond burst into tears and ran out. Feeling his fragile heart break into a million little pieces, the arrancar ran out of Las Noches and out to his favorite place to sit outside.

Luppi hadn't expected to take it that far, but , if it got the kid off his back, he was fine. But, the whole way back, he kept thinking that all those glances from other arrancar, were for him being so cruel to Wonderweiss, when he finally got to his room, the Espada was overwhelmed and about ready to break from the guilt. Why the hell did he feel like this? He had no idea. Luppi decided to calm down with music. But again, when he did, his iPod played the worst song for a guilty person. Luppi started to sing quietly to himself, trying to reassure himself that the song didn't matter, and neither did Wondrweiss. " I don't understand this cruelty, I don't understand but now I see." Luppi had enough, he needed to take a walk.

Luppi walked the halls, hoping to find peace. But he soon found himself walking familiar halls, Luppi shuddered as soon as he figured out where he was going, but, before he could turn back, he heard sobbing, and it sounded pretty far down the hall. As he went further, the sobbing sounded like Wonderweiss. He started running, not knowing why he was going towards the kid. As he neared the door, the young arrancar's reiatsu flared. Luppi mentally smacked himself for two reasons, one, He forgot that he was flaring his own reiatau, and two, he had really hurt the kid. Luppi cautiously walked toward the kid, the arrancar was facing the corner, and his face was buried deep into his hands. Luppi felt a twinge of regret as he walked towards Wonderweiss and extended his hand for the other to take, but the hand was slapped away. Luppi then forced himself to look at the kid, The first thing he noticed was the others strikingly blond hair, then his well curved body, and as Wonderweiss looked up, he noticed the last two appealing traits about him, his beautiful violet eyes, and lastly the one that made him really love the blond arrancar, his smile, he was struck by how much he wanted to turn that frown and make it a smile. And so he tried.

Luppi got up the next day with a big smile on his face, then he noticed that he wasn't in his room. The walls had faded purple paint on them and the space next to him was warm. He looked over to see Wonderweiss looking up at him through sleepy eyes. " Lupe." Wonderweiss said trying to sound out his lovers name. Luppi softly stroked the young arrancar's hair and softly said, " Yeah, that's right, Luppi." Luppi slid farther under the covers, circling one arm around his waist, and the other under his pillow. He chuckled softly as Wonderweiss purred quietly at his touch. " Come on, lets get more sleep." Luppi said as he drifted off to sleep.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

Gin chuckled softly as he turned from the door. He was happy that his friend was in love, no that he'd ever admit it, but he was happy.

HAHAHAHAHA! I love it! Too bad some of it sucks!

Luppi: So, in summary, I have to take care of Wonderweiss, we fall in love, I deny it, and we end up being together, and I turn soft?

Me: Pretty much.

Wonderweiss: Aowa.

Luppi: Yeah, Wow. * Pet wonderweiss's head*

Me: 0.0 I need a camera

PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HATED, HAHA YOU WASTED YOUR TIME! I WARNED YOU!

This was a drabble, kinda! And it makes no sense! Also it was about 1 a.m when I finished!lol


End file.
